


A Little Lick is All You Need

by PrettyOkayGatsby



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blowjobs, Jailbait!Patrick, M/M, Van Days, bad porn dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyOkayGatsby/pseuds/PrettyOkayGatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t just stand there looking so delicious and expect me not to try and taste. It simply isn't done, Patty-boy and really, what can I say? Can you blame me? You’re the chocolate waterfall, I’m Augustus Gloop.”</p>
<p>“We are not comparing your creepy boundary issues to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, okay, Pete, no.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Lick is All You Need

Pete knew he was fucking up a lot tonight, they're only halfway through their set and he's already almost knocked Patrick over and missed probably a third of his cues. He could feel Joe glaring holes into his back and he knew they needed to be good, great even because they barely got Andy back from the Geraldine Killers and Pete was going to make him regret ever giving them a second shot.

But fuck Patrick looked good.

He had gotten better about pulling his cap so far down and now Pete gets to admire his pretty face, chubby cheeks flushed and stretched with in a small smile. The familiar grey material sat twisted on his head from when Pete had ripped it off, pushed far back from Patrick's sweaty forehead, tufts of strawberry blond hair peeking out from underneath the brim. The bruise on his side was so worth it for a full, clear glimpse of Patrick’s eyes before he shoved it back on. The singer was flushed alight pretty pink, covered in a layer of sweat as they all baked in some random basement stuffed to the brim with teenagers. A bead of sweat ran down Patrick’s cheek and into the hollow between his collarbones and Pete imagined licking him, up the juncture of his shoulder and his smooth, white neck.

It would probably freak him the fuck out.

Pete danced over and Patrick glanced out of the corner of his eye, grinning as he lifted his hands to block any punches Pete might throw. Pete continued to play, leaning against Patrick and discretely licked at the spot he had been dreaming of.

“You look so good, Patty-boy,” he hissed into his ear and ouch, there were those famous Stump Fists. Pete pulled himself away reluctantly; very glad he played an instrument that made a perfect hard-on concealer.

Pete licked his lips as Patrick glared at him, stumbling a bit over the next stanza before finding his rhythm.

Joe kicked Pete hard in the hip, glared at him in a way that screamed don’t scare the kid away, Pete and all he could think was, God, I hope not.

Patrick, however, took it like a goddamn champ and continued on like Pete hadn’t just tried to give him a hickey.

Bless him.

They ended it pretty quickly after that, Andy staying on stage as his next band took over and Pete really couldn’t bring himself to be bitter. It really was impressive. Joe elbowed him again, hard in the stomach before slinking off to his current girlfriend. Patrick grabbed Pete by the neck of his bass and dragged him outside. Pete grinned at him, leaning against the house “Hey, babe, great show tonight.”

Patrick rubbed at his temples, looking way older than 16. “Pete, you-you can’t just lick people, you know that right?”

“Right.”

“But do you really know or are you just automatically responding to get me to shut up?”

“Right.”

“Pete!”

Pete laughed, crossing his arms. “Calm down, P-Wheezy, I get it, but you know normal rules don’t apply to you.”

“And why’s that?”

“You can’t just stand there looking so delicious and expect me not to try and taste. It simply isn't done, Patty-boy and really, what can I say? Can you blame me? You’re the chocolate waterfall, I’m Augustus Gloop.”

“We are not comparing your creepy boundary issues to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, okay, Pete, no.”

“So, you didn’t like it?”

“What?” Patrick said and had his voice been that rough the entire conversation?

“You didn’t like me licking you?”

“Pete, no, you can’t lick me right in front of everyone! It’s embarrassing.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re two teenage boys and-”

The comment hits Pete hard and his snarky comment dies in his throat because he’s known this kid for months, didn't want to consider ever living without him, please don’t let this be the thing that ruins them. Pete couldn't stand it if Patrick-if he was if he hated Pete just because he liked boys too.

“Does that matter?”

“What?” Patrick paused mid-rant.

“Does it matter that we’re boys?”

Patrick pales and steps forward, taking Pete’s head in his hands and says fiercely, “No, Pete, of course it doesn't, I’m sorry for phrasing it that way.” And he sounds like he means it so Pete smiled weakly and tugged him closer, slipping off his bass so he call feel Patrick flush against him.

He’s breathing hard and Pete matched him, their chests rising and falling in tandem. Pete twisted his neck and kissed Patrick’s pulse, felt his heartbeat against his teeth. “Okay.”

“You know I don’t care,” Patrick said, “if you’re gay or bi or whatever. I just want you to be happy.” He sounded breathless and when Pete pulled away, he’s blushing.

“Mhm,” Pete rested his head ontop of Patrick’s, relaxing at the smell of shampoo and sweaty boy.

“Pete?”

“Yeah?”

Patrick squirmed against him and what was he-shit.

“Um,” Patrick pulled away, looking up at the sky and Pete winced. Accepting your friend was bi was one thing, accepting your friend’s dick rubbing against your stomach was a whole different ballpark.

“Shit,” Pete said and that summed it up pretty well. “Patrick-”

“I could help you,” Patrick said awkwardly, “if you want.”

“Uh…yeah, that would be good.”

And wow, Pete’s life suddenly turned into a bad porno because Patrick’s dropped to his knees. He tugged down at the brim of his hat and unbuttons Pete’s jeans and slides them halfway down his thighs along with his underwear.

Pete licked his lips nervously to say something and Patrick’s leaning forward and fuck, fuck, fuck, good porno, good porno.

Patrick’s mouth is hot and wet and maybe it’s bad blowjob etiquette but he thrusts up. Patrick swallowed around him, his other hand holding Pete firmly at the base and its perfect before he’s pulling away. Patrick glared at him wiping his mouth and Pete whines at the loss, at the shine of his pretty swollen lips. “Pete,” Patrick said in warning and he nodded, grinding in his grip, panting at the friction.

“Got it, stay put, uh huh, Patrick please.”

Patrick huffed and sucked hard on Pete’s head, licking at the slit as he squeezes and slowly slides up to touch his lips, down to press a thumb hard against Pete’s hipbone.

Repeat and Patrick tilts his head, bobbing down an extra inch, pressing down against Pete’s stomach.

Pete muffled his moan with his hand, knowing they were probably seconds from being caught. It made the slow, leisurely pace of Patrick’s tongue even hotter, his orgasm burning hot and low in his stomach.

Patrick swallowed around him, teeth scraping against a thick vein and Pete tangled his hands in Patrick’s hair, fuck the hat and tugs. “Patrick, please, more, come on, baby, take it, come on, all of it, please, please.”

Patrick breaths out hard from his nose and slowly, finally slid down, burying his nose in the coarse hair at his base. Pete bit down hard on his thumb, his hips twitching as he resisted the urge to move, to fuck Patrick’s throat raw, clinging onto the edge and he gasped, choked out a moan of “Patrick,” as the other pulled away.

Pete cums, painting Patrick’s cheeks and mouth with long white stripes, arching his back as his head hits the wall with a solid thud.

“Gross,” Patrick said, wrinkling his nose as he picked his hat off the ground and used it to wipe his face. “I hate you.”

Pete tucked himself back into his boxers, zipping up his pants, still grinning. “Would you like some help too, Pattycakes?”

Patrick shook his head. “No,” and tugged down his jacket to hide the wet spot in the front of his jeans. “I’m never blowing you again.”

“But you’re so good at it!” Pete said, “a fucking perfect mouth, ‘Trick, really.”

“Shut up,” Patrick said and hauled himself off the grass, brushing his knees. “Take me home?”

“Sure,” Pete said, “maybe I’ll change your mind on the way there,” and he slipped his hand into Patrick’s back pocket.

Patrick rolled his eyes but didn't push him away. "Sure, Pete."

And really, that's all he needs.


End file.
